Secuestro
by TsukiyomiHana
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke se ven atrapados en una situación fuera de lo real (aunque sea para ellos). Ser secuestrados era algo que ninguno en su vida pudo llegar a imaginar que les pasaría, sin embargo ahora se ven obligados a enfrentar tan terrible situación... Teniendo como único apoyo ellos mismos... Historia de un solo capitulo. Me disculpo por tan mal resumen...


**_Me disculpo de ante mano por los errores ortográficos que puedan haber_**

 ** _En todo caso espero gusten de mi historia :)_**

 **Decliner: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son creación de Masashi Kishimoto...**

* * *

Todo sucedió muy rápido, tanto que no sabría describirlo con exactitud… solo paso.

Pero aun recordaba como inicio ese día, todo había sucedido como siempre, se había levando, se ducho y vistió con el uniforme, y salió para despedir a su padre que salía al trabajo, saludo a algunas de las mucamas que a esa hora de la mañana ya estaban cumpliendo con sus labores. Como siempre preparo el desayuno con ayuda del chef de la casa, para luego ir a despertar a su hermana pequeña. Y finalmente salió en dirección al colegio.

Era la misma secuencia de todas sus mañanas, entonces, no comprendía por qué ocurrió un cambio tan radical. ¿Por qué su típica rutina se había visto de tal forma interrumpida?

Estaba temblando, y se abrazaba las piernas, las apegaba lo más que podía a su pecho; espiraba agitada mente por los fuertes sollozos que ineficiente mente trataba de callar, apretujando su rostro sobre sus magulladas y sucias rodillas por cuando cayó al suelo en un intento de salvarse de lo que ahora la tenía en ese estado de nerviosismo y terror.

Aun con la enorme puerta metálica estando cerrada, podía escuchar las voces al otro lado de esta, discutiendo al parecer… Posiblemente de lo que aíran con ellos… Cierto había otra persona, aunque en ese momento no estaba con ella, se lo habían llevado a otro lugar y la habían dejado a ella encerrada en esa fría y oscura habitación, en la cual, entre sus cuatro paredes solo había una colchoneta vieja y una sábana, que más parecía un trapo viejo, lo demás era basura, como plásticos y vidrios rotos. No había ventanas, por lo que había un predominante hedor a moho y húmeda gracias a la poca circulación de aire. La única luz que tenía en ese momento era la que pasaba por debajo de la hendidura de la puerta. Por ella vía las sombras pasar de vez en cuando, algunas veces se detenían frente a la puerta, pero luego se iban… Entonces se preguntaba cuanto tiempo la tendrían ahí encerrada.

Ya debían de haber pasado unas dos horas desde que se encontraba en ese lugar. Las clases ya deberían de haber empezado…. Ella nunca había faltado a clases, y resultaba irónico que la primera vez que faltase, fuese por una causa como esa. Se pregunto si alguien se percataría de su ausencia…

Nuevamente volvió a llorar… ¿Que habían hecho con el otro muchacho?… ¿Por qué se encontraban ahí?, ¿por qué los habían escogido?, ¿qué querían de ellos?... Entonces rememoro lo sucedido hace unas horas.

[Flash back]

A paso calmo, caminaba por el solitario sendero del parque que quedaba a pocas cuadras de su casa y en medio de su camino al instituto. Aunque el recorrido a su escuela podía ser más breve, siempre había preferido y disfrutaba más atravesar el pequeño parque. Por eso es que nunca dejaba que el chofer la llevase a instituto, el recorrido se haría muy rápido y desperdiciaría un valioso tiempo que podría desechar de mejor forma caminado por el parque, además era una de las cosas que le ayudaba a comenzar con un buen día… el suave viento y el meneo de las hojas de los arboles; ver las hojas coloridas, en varios tonos de rojos y naranjas le hizo recordar que ya faltaba poco para invierno y para eso navidad, disfrutaba mucho esa época del año, aunque también apreciaba las otras.

Miro su reloj de muñeca y verifico que estaba en buen tiempo, perdía seguir disfrutando con calma del paisaje. Sonrió para sí cuando vio una banca especialmente ubicada bajo un hermoso Sakura, aunque en ese momento no tuviese flores para lucirlo. Recordó entonces ese sueño o mejor dicho fantasía que había tenido. Ella sentada en esta, apoyando su cabeza relajada en el hombro de su amado rubio, quien tan brillante como siempre le regalaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas mientras apreciaban el pequeño paisaje. Era un sueño simple, lo sabía, pero esperaba con todo su ser que algún día se cumpliese.

Se sonrojo un poco por su pensamiento y se dispuso a reanudar la marcha que había detenido, cuando algo la agarro desde la espalda con fuerza, respingo alarmada y trato de alejarse, pero la persona apretó más sus gruesos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, tratando de inmovilizarla, iba a gritar, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, hicieron presión contra su boca con un áspero paño, su corazón se aceleró aterrado y trato de luchar aún más, pero sus fuerzas se fueron perdiendo.

Sus últimos recuerdos fue la oscuridad que le embargo cuando una fuerte necesidad la obligo a cerrar los ojos.

[Fin del flash back]

Solo los volvió abrir cuando la estaban bajando de un vehículo, su cuerpo se meneo repentinamente con pánico, por lo cual cayó con brusquedad al suelo, soltó un suspiro de dolor y sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente, cuando despertó estaba sobre la mal trecha y apestosa colcha, se paró con rapidez lo que le provoco un terrible mareo que le obligo a apoyarse de las grumosas paredes, espero a que sus ojos se adaptasen a la oscuridad para contemplar la terrible realidad en la cual se encontraba atrapada.

Nuevamente una sombra se detuvo frente a la puerta. Nerviosa apretó al agarre que mantenía de sus piernas, pero comenzó a alarmarse y a temblar de terror cuando escucho que estaban abriendo la puerta. Retrocedió cuanto pudo, tratando de apretarse lo más posible al húmedo rincón en el que estaba. Casi como tratando de atravesar la pared… y como deseaba ella que eso fuese posible.

Grito con evidente pánico y comenzó llorar en el momento en que vio a un sujeto con pasamontañas cubriendo su rostro, dejando entrever, apenas sus ojos, y este se le acerco, con soga en manos; a lo que, con pánico, se apretujo aún más al rincón, en cuanto le fue posible, mientras esta vez, se cubría con sus brazos la cabeza, en un vago intento de protegerse. Grito entonces de nuevo, cuando la áspera mano tomo de su frágil muñeca y la hizo arrastrar asía él; con muy poca delicadeza, riéndose, por lo que debía suponer a las reacciones de ella. Con desesperación, trato de utilizar su otra mano para dañarle, pero este apenas reaccionaba a sus golpes, como rasguños, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, le colocaron una especie de saco sobre la cabeza, dejándola a oscuras.

Se sintió arrastrar nuevamente, y como un ave ante la pérdida de visión, no tuvo la capacidad para resistirse, dejándose guiar a su destino incierto. Gimió en signo de queja cuando fue arrojada con brusquedad contra una silla o eso creyó… "_Siéntate. - Le ordeno una áspera y profunda voz, que llevo a Hinata aterrada y temblorosa, quedarse quieta hasta que alguien grito ordenándole nuevamente que se sentase, y entonces guiándose con sus torpes manos, se acomodó como pudo. Fue prácticamente al instante que tomo asiento, que alguien tomo de sus muñecas, sintió como le desataban, para luego sentir como llevaban sus manos asía atrás, pasando por espaldar de la silla, que le ocasiono un terrible dolor debido la incómoda posición; para luego ser nuevamente atada, dejándola así inmovilizada.

Gimoteo varias veces en signo de queja, pero lo único que recibió como contesta, sin saber de dónde vino, fue una bofetada y groserías para que se callara, por lo que, con temor a recibir otro golpe, cerro la boca e hizo lo posible por tragarse sus sollozos, sintiendo como sus lágrimas mojaban la áspera tela que le cubría el rostro. Mas la molestia duro poco, cuando alguien le arranco dicho saco, dejando su rostro al descubierto, provocando que parpadease varias veces para adaptarse a la nueva iluminación, viéndose entonces en un cuarto claramente más iluminado y más amplio que el anterior en el que despertó; reconociendo por el entorno muchas cajas de cartón y grandes barriles, tal vez de aluminio; llevándola a pensar que aquello parecía un depósito o alguna especie de bodega. Sin embargo, su entorno perdió importancia cuando reconoció las presencias que la rodeaban.

_ Bien "Señorita". - Hablo uno de los sujetos riéndose, que llamo su atención, de entre los cuatro que ahí estaban, y quienes se tapaba los rostros con una tela o pasamontañas. _ ¿Ves esta cámara que esta acá? – cuestiono con una voz gruesa, pero suave, como tratando de agradarla, señalando el aparato, que Hinata, sin saber si debía de contestar o no, solo direcciono su mirada a la misma, aterrada, que pareció serle suficiente; pues empleando un tono burlón, le continúo hablando con una especia de falsa educación _ Bien, ahora mi colega que está aquí nos va a hacer el favor de sostener estos carteles… Y ahora, tu como señorita obediente vas a leer todo lo que estos carteles digan, mientras nosotros te grabamos… **¿Ok?** – Y la última interrogación lo hizo con un tono de voz claramente distinto… más dominante.

A lo que Hinata comprendió entonces, de qué iba la cuestión… Era como en las películas… la grabarían para pedir un rescate…

Bajo la cabeza y por inercia la mirada, llevándola a observar sus sucias y raspadas rodillas, y como tal, la falda del instituto para su intranquilidad, la tenía mal acomodada. Trago saliva con dificultad, y trato de analizar nuevamente la situación, pero por más que pensó en una solución, sabía que no había ninguna al alcance, y gracias algunas películas había aprendido que en esa clase de escenario lo mejor no era rebelarse o ponerse histérica. Escucho el sonido de "beeb" que produce algún aparato y supo que habían encendido la cámara, sin desearlo sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Alguien entonces, con brusquedad le obligo a levantar el rostro, templando y halando de sus largos cabellos asía atrás, por lo que soltó un quejido doloroso, por lo cual más lagrimas salieron.

_ Ahora si _PERRA_ … Deja de llorar de una maldita vez y comienza a leer los carteles… a menos que quieras una cicatriz en tu bello rostro. - Amenazo esta vez otro sujeto, este parecía más violento y sostenía una navaja en una de sus manos, con la que jugaba cerca de su mejilla derecha.

Hinata tembló y sintió un terrible escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalada; percibía el peligro provenir de ese sujeto, uno que aún no sentía del resto que se encontraba ahí. Y con la amenaza presente, hizo un intento de tragarse y detener sus sollozos, que fue en vano, a lo que frustrada, apretó fuertemente los ojos antes de abrirlos, direccionando su vista en los supuestos carteles que debía de leer.

Entonces, su corazón dio un vuelco al momento que en su mente leyó lo que aquellos exigían…

« Yo Hinata Hyuga les hablo para informar de mi secuestro, ocurrido hoy 30 de octubre del 2012…

Solo se exige una cosa a cambio de mi vida y es que se entregue la suma de 30 millones de Yenes.

En el trascurso de los días se realizará un llamado para acordar las pautas y el lugar en el que se realizará el intercambio.

Pero en caso de que se nieguen a pagar el dinero… Yo Hinata Hyuga seré asesinada…»

Trago saliva en el momento en que termino de leer. La grabaron y dijo lo que ellos deseaban, aunque en ningún momento logro apaciguar tanto el llanto, como sus tartamudeos.

Y una vez se vio todo cumplido, le desataron de la silla, más dejaron sus manos atadas a su espalda, le cubrieron los ojos de nuevo con el sucio saco y la arrastraron con violencia de nuevo. Escucho entonces el horrible chirrido de una puerta metálica abriéndose, para luego ser arrojada con brusquedad, se sintió caer sobre el duro suelo, a lo que soltó un grito por dolor que se produjo en su hombro, cuando impacto con el contra el húmedo concreto, por no poder amortiguar la caída con sus manos que todavía mantenía atadas.

Se mantuvo estática en espera de que el dolor pásese, cuando sintió que se acercaron a ella y casi al instante que le arrancaron la capucha de la cabeza. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos del sujeto que al parecer la había arrastrado de regreso y por alguna razón no logro apartar la mirada, congelada, había algo en la misma que la incomodaba. El sujeto la observo por unos segundos, para luego retirarse, viendo la metálica puerta cerrarse detrás de su salida.

_¿Te encuentras bien?- Hinata gimoteo al escuchar la profunda voz cerca de ella, rodo los ojos nerviosa y su vista se encontró con una segunda mirada; esta era tan profunda y negra, que era totalmente apuesta a la de ella perlada y sin desearlo, su persona quedo aún más perdida en la intensa mirada del otro. _ ¿Te encuentras herida? - pregunto nuevamente al ver que esta no contestaba. Hinata pareció reaccionar nuevamente al escuchar su gruesa voz, a lo que tímida negó en respuesta. _ Bien. - respondió al parecer satisfecho, para luego acercarse y agacharse junto a ella, para, sin aviso comenzó a desatar la atadura que aun la mantenían cautiva. Agradeció profundamente al sentirse liberada de tan apretadas ataduras, mirando sus delgadas muñecas, reconociendo en estas marcas rojas dejadas por la áspera soga… fue inconsciente, pero de sus ojos comenzaron a escapársele las lágrimas, que, sin embargo, no hiso ningún intento en retener o secar… Quería llorar… se sentía confundida muy asustada por no decir aterrada… La habían secuestrado y no tenía idea de qué hacer, ni que esperar. Una pesada mano se posó en su hombro, y aunque no decía nada, ni tampoco se molestó en mirarlo, sabía que estaban tratando de consolarla.

* * *

El azabache estoico veía a la peli azul, que hace una hora había caído dormida tras haber estado llorando durante un buen rato. A él nunca le habían gustado ni soportado ver a una mujer llorar, normalmente les pedía que se callaran, pero tenía que admitir que en esa situación no la culpaba, tampoco es de los que suele consolar a alguien, pero siendo sincero, fue lo que le provocó después de ver el rostro de la morena con tanta aflicción. Al principio se irrito cuando la sintió abrazarlo, le quería gritar para que se le quitase de encima y que no se aprovechase de la situación, pero nuevamente la expresión afligida en el rostro de ella le detuvo.

Cuando la sintió relajarse y no escucho más sollozos se confirmó que se había quedado dormida, y pese a sus principios, el acomodo mejor entre sus brazos, lo que le permitió, detallar su rostro pese a la oscuridad, con su vista ya adaptada a la poca iluminación. Logro reconocer sus rasgos, y tal parecía, debían ser de la misma edad, observo uniforme que traía puesto, y por lo que se veía se trataba de uno perteneciente a una conocida academia para mujeres, muchas veces había sido acosado por chicas de ese instituto. Su seño se frunció un poco, y no era de menos, mientras se maldijo por su mala suerte; pues, no solo le habían secuestrado, que de por si eso ya era malo, sino que lo estaban encerado junto con una mujer, por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, y aunque esa debía de ser la menor de sus preocupaciones, en definitiva, no estaba ni estaba dispuesto en ser acosado de ninguna manera. De reojo miro la vieja colchoneta que se encontraba en el suelo a unos pasos de ellos, y siendo que no deseaba que se despertase en sus brazos ni darle falsas esperanzas, sin pensarlo mucho, tomándo a la chica entre brazos, sorprendiéndose un poco por su ligereza, por lo que sopeso era del tipo frágil; tratando de ser cuidadoso y no despertarla, la arregosto sobre el colchón.

No demoro en separar su vista de ella y se sentó un poco arrimado, reprendiéndose mentalmente, pues en ese momento en lo que único que debía de concentrarse era como rayos salir de ahí… Y al poco, su mente comenzó a debatir por varias ideas, pero ninguna lo suficientemente buena ni segura, y es que no tenía nada de lo cual apoyarse, entre todas solo contaba y había llegado a dos opciones viables: Obtener un arma o comprar a uno de sus captores… en la primera debería de aprovechar la oportunidad de tomar el arma de alguno de ellos, pero sería muy riesgoso y las probabilidades de que lo descubrieran y lo mataran eran altas, pero si la obtuviera no se preocupaba, contaba plenamente en sus actitudes físicas y en sus clases de defensa personal, como para saber qué hacer si la obtenía, tampoco es de los que se deja intimidar en caso de que lo amenacen, Sin embargo la opción más inteligente era ganarse a uno de sus captores, sobornarlo y ofrecerle una gran recompensa si los ayudaba a escapar, pero para eso necesitaría tiempo, estudiar cual es el más apto y capaz como para sacarlos a ambos de esa ratonera, obviamente el segundo plan iba ganando.

Sonrió entonces satisfecho de ver que ya tenía algunas ideas, a conciencia de que mucha gente en sus situaciones, se encogería y haría lo posible por sobrevivir esperando su rescate, pero él no era tonto, ser hijo de su padre lo había preparado… nada le aseguraba que a ellos que los dejaran ir como dicen en cuanto paguen la recompensa, puede que incluso los maten antes de eso, cuando ya tengan el dinero asegurado, y claro! eso si no se mueren antes por desnutrición o una infección, porque algo le decía que no iban a recibir una servicio cinco estrellas.

Siguió entonces analizando sus pros y contras, pues tenía que tomar en cuenta cualquier detalle y todas las posibilidades, recordando que no solo estaba el, teniendo otra desventaja, como lo era no estar solo, sin a alguien más por quien preocuparse. Pues, por más frio, antipático, antisocial e indiferente (cosa que suele escuchar de los pocos relacionados con el), sique siendo humano y no estaba en sus planes dejar a que algo le ocurriese a esa chica. Tomando como decisión que a partir de ese día tendrían sus ojos bien abiertos y preparado para cualquier cosa, en busca de una oportunidad.

Entonces, mientras divagaba pensó en su madre, su hermano, estaba seguro de que se iban a desesperar en el momento en que reciban el mensaje de su secuestro, estarán muy preocupados a partir de ahora, tal vez incluso su padre (aunque ese era su trabajo). Su seño se frunció de nuevo, le daba rabia estar en esa situación, aun no comprendía cómo es que se había dejado capturar y con sorna entonces recordó los hechos ocurridos esa mañana…

[Flash back]

Se bajo del auto con furia, su hermano siempre le hacía perder la paciencia, cosa que pocos logran, pero Itachi se había especializado a lo largo de los años en saber cuáles eran las cosas que más le sacaban la piedra. Y ahí estaba ahora caminando lo que le quedaba de camino para llegar a su instituto, ahora por causa de su hermano llegaría tarde. Se había confiado cuando este se ofreció a llevarle al instituto por ese día, por lo que decidió relajarse y tomarse una taza de café antes de salir… _ y ahora -pensó mientras miraba su reloj y tal como imaginaba, solo le quedaban apenas unos veinte minutos, en realidad si podría ser capaz de llegar si apresuraba el paso, pero tampoco estaba de humor como para correr y luego tener que llegar sudado a ver clases.

Siguió caminando ya despreocupado, aunque en realidad no le importaba mucho si llegaba tarde o no, es solo que ahora tendría que aguantarse el regaño de su profesor por no entra a clases. Levanto la vista y vio el cielo despejado como para estar entrando en época de invierno, tal vez, ya que iba tarde se iría a la azotea a descansar un poco… esbozo una sonrisa ante el pensamiento, después de todo le resultaba agradable pasar el tiempo ahí y sin tener que soportar las molestias de su ruidoso amigo.

Siguió con su marcha por el camino habitual, a lo que sintió su celular vibraba en su bolcillo, pero no tuvo ni tiempo de saber quién le llamaba, ya que, un fuerte golpe en la espalda, le hiso arquearse de olor para luego caer al suelo, trato de levantarse al instante pero un gran peso sobre él se lo impidió, tan rápido como paso y antes de poder gritar primero algún insulto por los malditos que lo tenían apresado, se lo ahogaron con un trapo en el rostro y a los pocos segundos sin desearlo cerrojo sus ojos.

[Fin del flash back]

Gruño con rabia, mientras que con furia golpeaba la pared de la que se apoyaba, esos malditos se lo pagarían y era un juramento, mientras se llevó una mano a palpar la zona que fue herida, y mientras comprobaba no había sangre, se giro en su posición, al sentir un movimiento, miro nuevamente en dirección a donde había dejado a la chica y confirmo que se estaba despertando.

Hinata abrió sus ojos perezosa y se deprimió al reconocerse en la oscura habitación en la que había despertado por primera vez. Trato con lentitud de enderezarse y sintió dolor en sus piernas, con suavidad las acaricio y se dio cuenta de que tenía más raspones que antes, se rozó la frente y soltó un quejido doloroso.

_ ¿Estás bien? - Escucho de nuevo esa profunda voz, pero esta vez en lugar de quedarse callada contesto.

_ S-si.. es solo, creo que me co-corte en la fr-frente. Dijo con la cabeza gacha tocándose con la punta de los dedos la herida.

_ Tonta… no la toques o te la puedes infectar. - le dijo con tono represivo a lo que Hinata se encogió y con rapidez se quitó la mano de la zona.

_ Ti- tiene razón… Lo siento. - soltó lo último casi en un susurro, pero que, por el estrecho lugar y la falta de sonido, el azabache logro escuchar.

_ Hump… Tu nombre – soltó este de repente

_ ¿Eh?.- interrogo la peliazul levantando su vista.

_ Te pregunte tu nombre- comento el azabache irritado por su lentitud al entender.

_ Hi-Hinata Hyuga… Mu mucho gu…

_ Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha… – le dijo interrumpiendo.

_ Oh…Bien, un gusto Uchiha-san.- Le dijo sonriente, pero dicha sonrisa se borró al reconocer la expresión seria del azabache.

_ No seas educada, no hay necesidad de eso, y no creo que sea tanto el gusto… no en nuestra situación. - Hinata entonces solo bajo la cabeza. Sasuke tenía razón en una situación como esa no tenía por qué preocuparse de formalismos. _ No me digas Uchiha, dime Sasuke a secas. - le ratifico este, a lo que ella asintió.

No dijeron nada en un buen rato, cada uno metidos en sus pensamientos. Pero fue entonces que una sombra se detuvo frente la puerta, Sasuke no lo pensó mucho y se paró de donde estaba, pero antes de poder moverse la puerta se abrió dejando entrever a dos sujetos como antes, con pasamontañas; uno de ellos traía en manos dos platos llanos, el sujeto dejo ambos en cualquier lugar del suelo, les dijo que esa sería su comida, Sasuke irónico le dijo era un platillo muy fino para él, pero solo recibió una fría mirada en respuesta. Por otro lado, el azabache aún no se olvidaba del segundo sujeto que ahora se acercaba peligrosamente a Hinata y sin pensarlo mucho se movió hasta quedar entre ambos.

_ Agradecemos la comida… Ya no las dejaron así que no creo que tengan más nada que tratar con nosotros. - dijo sonriendo ladinamente, pero con expresión seria, esperando cualquier reacción, recibiendo entonces una amenaza con la mirada.

_ Uchiha Sasuke, estaba al tanto de tu temperamento, pero será mejor que lo bajes si no quieres terminar peor de lo que estas… No sé si lo has olvidado pero en este momento eres nuestro rehén, y de acuerdo las normas, nosotros somos los que damos las órdenes aquí. - Y sin decir más nada apoyado por las risas de su compañero, se retiró de la habitación.

Sasuke se agacho para quedar a la altura de su compañera y la miro a loso ojos. _ ¿Estás bien? – pregunto con cierto eje de preocupación, al ver como esta había empezado a temblar.

_ N-no… no lo estoy. - confeso temblorosa aun… _ Puede so-sonar ridículo, pe-pero no me gu-gusta su forma de mirarme. - dijo bajado la cabeza, tapando sus ojos con la larga pollina.

_ A mí tampoco me gusta… Tranquila, te protegeré. - Y el azabache al igual que la hojiblanca que ahora le miraba sorprendida, no comprendió porque había dicho semejantes palabras. Pero para ser sincero ya no importaba, las había dicho y pensaba cumplirlas… No conocía a esa joven, pero una cosa era segura y es que, pese a cualquier molestia que pudiese representar para él, iba a necesitar de alguien que la proteja.

Suspirando, el azabache se dejó caer para sentarse sobre la colchoneta, se apoyó en la pared, dejando una pierna derecha extendida mientras la otra la mantuvo flexionada contra su pecho, apoyando en su rodilla su brazo izquierdo y en este la cabeza. Hinata lo miro sorprendida… "¿Pensaba dormir junto a ella?", pensó alarmada, le echo una mirada a la colchoneta sobre la que estaba y luego al resto de la habitación. No había otro lugar en el que descansar, no podía decir nada. Resignada y algo apenada, se acho asía atrás e igual que el pelinegro se apoyó contra la pared, flexiono ambas piernas contra su pecho y abrazándose a estas, oculto su rostro contra sus rodillas.

* * *

Respingo asustado cuando sintió un toque en el hombro, se froto los ojos algo cansados, pues no había sido capaza de dormir casi nada, ya sea por incómoda posición, el frio o por el miedo como tal. Levanto la vista y vio sombras frente a la puerta, miro a un lado y estaba quien la había despertado. Sasuke mantenía una expresión seria.

Al momento entro un sujeto con pasa montañas, no se molestó en mirarlos, levanto ambos tazones que habían dejado la noche pasada y soltó un gruñido, para luego voltear a mirarlos.

_ No es de mi interés, ni me importa… pero será mejor que coman, porque lo más seguro es que se arrepientan después. - advirtió antes de volver a dejar los tazones en el piso. Iba a salir, pero el llamado de Sasuke lo detuvo.

_ ¿Qué piensan hacer con nosotros? … Al parecer el acuerdo va a tomar algo de tiempo… Así que ¿Qué planean hacer con nosotros hasta entonces? - El azabache se mantuvo firme ante su pregunta, por la cual el sujeto se giró para verlos.

_ Solo les diré unas cosas que deberán saber a partir de ahora… Uno, mi jefe no es como el que ven en las películas, él es estricto y solo hará lo meramente necesario o que él considere oportuno, pero el resto no es así, les gusta divertirse así que no le puedo asegurar mucho; dos, no tienen ningún derecho a exigir sus necesidades como humanos que son, de los únicos derechos con los que cuentan, son ir al baño, que será avisando a alguno de nosotros, estarán atados vendados y acompañados en todo momento, y del otro derecho que es comer lo que les demos…. Esas son las únicas cosas que deben de saber, así que no les diré más nada. - Y tal como dijo se calló…. Su tono había sonado serio al hablar, por lo que Sasuke simpatizo con la ojiperla que había empezado a llorar.

_ Una última cosa… ¿Tienen planeado mantenernos en esta oscura habitación? ¿Sin ningún tipo de iluminación? - pregunto el azabache.

_ Para su mala suerte, la comodidad, es uno más de los derechos con lo que no cuentan… y ni a mí como a mis compañeros nos interesa. - respondió para luego retirarse. Sasuke gruño con fuerza y Hinata siguió llorando.

Estuvieron callados por un rato y en eso Hinata logro tranquilizarse y dejar de llorar. Sasuke entonces se puso de pie y tomo los dos cuencos con comida y se acercó de nuevo donde Hinata, ella le miro con duda y este le devolvió la mirada.

_ El imbécil tiene razón, por más desagradable y poca hambre que sintamos debemos comer, hacernos los fuertes y negarnos a comer no ayudaran a nadie, además no hay garantía de que recibiremos comida todos los días, debemos comer cuanto podamos; dijo y parecía afligido, en verdad se notaba le costaba aceptarlo que el mismo había dicho. La ojiperla comprendiendo, estiro la mano para tomar el cuenco y este se lo entrego, ella le dio unas leves gracias y con lentitud comenzó a comer.

Como habían imaginado la comida era insípida, el caldo no tenía gusto y el pan que le habían dejado para acompañar estaba duro y seco. Ambos azabaches hicieron el esfuerzo de terminarse todo el contenido de sus platos y al lógralo, ninguno pudo dar gracias por la comida, simplemente dejaron los paltos a un lado y volvieron a quedar en silencio.

A lo que parecía horas después, regreso el mismo sujeto de más temprano se acercó y tomo los cuencos ya vacíos, antes de salir los miro a ambos y les pregunto si alguno debía de ir al baño, ambos azabaches pensaron en la pregunta… Sasuke irritado por lo frustrante que era esa situación y Hinata durativa de asentir o negar, pues el mismo sujeto había dicho que los acompañarían hasta el baño, eso quería decir que tendría que hacer sus necesidades con alguno vigilando; eso no era una opción para ella y temerosa de preguntar se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. El hombre volvió a preguntar y ratifico que no volvería sino hasta la noche. Hinata entonces temerosa de pasar alguna mayor vergüenza e incomodidad, con lentitud alzo la temblorosa mano, ambos hombres la vieron con distintas expresiones, el azabache sorprendido de que esta pidiese ir y el hombre solo se acercó a ella sacando una soga del bolcillo.

Hinata al verlo retrocedió un poco con expresión asustada y Sasuke se atravesó entremedio.

_ Tengo que atarte, se les dijo que, si iban al baño seria acompañados, atados de manos y con los ojos vendados. - Dijo haciendo a un lado al azabache quien gruño, la ojiperla gimoteo al momento que este le tomo de las muñecas y ato sus manos frete de ella.

_ Yo también iré. – dijo de repente el azabache y Hinata le miro sorprendida.

_ Bien… será mejor que no te reveles y te dejes atar ¿Entendido? – Sasuke, asintió y chasqueo los dientes irritado por tener que obedecerle.

Así ambos azabaches fueron atados de manos y vendados de ojos, el sujeto llamo a otro para que escoltase al azabache mientras él se la llevaba a ella. Sasuke gruño al escuchar las voces de varias personas, no solo hombres, también llego a escuchar a mujeres; todas soltaban insultos o aberraciones contra ellos. Finalmente se detuvieron en un lugar y el imagino sería el baño.

_ Entra Uchiha y que sea rápido. – dijeron mientras fue empujado, sintió el cambio de ambiente, el de un lugar reducido, escucho como una puerta era cerrada tras él y luego una voz proveniente del exterior le hablo.

_ Te puedes quitar el vendaje ahí dentro, pero era mejor que cuando salgas lo tengas puesto de nuevo. – Apenas se lo dijo pensó que igual tenía planeado hacerlo y apenas estuvo sin el vendaje, sintió algo de alivio al ver que ese pequeño cubículo que servía de baño estaba más iluminado que su oscura celda. El sol no llegaba por completo sin embargo era capaz de ver con claridad. Observo todo el cubículo y frunció el ceño pues en ese lugar no había nada, ni una ventana, ni un escaparate por el cual pudiese mirar. Ya estando ahí decidió aprovechar, al minuto, mientras se remojaba las manos, sintió los golpes en la puerta.

_ Uchiha, sal ya. – pero a pesar de que este le ordenaba salir, ya la puerta estaba por ser abierta. Como se le ordeno, aunque renuente se puso el vendaje de nuevo, costándole un poco pues aun llevaba las manos atadas. Se sintió ser jalado a fuera y escucho la puerta ser nuevamente cerrada imagino que Hinata ya estaba dentro.

Estaba concentrado cuando escucho los murmullos a un lado de él, y entre tanto logro comprender lo que dijo uno.

_ Aun creo que fue gracioso como ella salto. – Dijo

_ Tiene muy lindo trasero, era inevitable no querer tocarlo. – respondió otro y Sasuke se sintió reaccionar.

_ Creo que se puso a llorar. – dijo medio riéndose.

_ Yo también lo creo… Lástima que Kuon está aquí, sino hubiéramos podido dejar la puerta del baño abierta. – dijo riéndose un poco más fuerte y Sasuke apretó el puño comprendiendo a lo que se referían… Malditos enfermos, pensó.

Hinata también termino rápido y en minutos ya estaban de vuelta en el oscuro cuarto. Sasuke no se demoró mucho y tras estar libre y solos, tomo a Hinata del brazo y la obligo a mirarle, sin embargo, sin usar mucha fuerza.

_ ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te hicieron? – pregunto con cierto deje de preocupación. La ojiperla ante su pregunta agacho la cabeza. Sasuke volvió a preguntar y esta negó.

_ So- solo…. Me-me tocaron un po-poco… el tr-trasero. – dijo esta tartamudean te, a pesar de que había dicho "solo" eso parecía afectarla mucho.

_ Esos Malditos – volvió a repetirse el azabache esta vez en voz alta.

Ante su exclamación, noto a la joven revolverse nerviosa así que la dejo ir. El azabache cerró los ojos y pensó…. Finalmente, su conclusión fue que, a partir de ese momento lo más recomendable seria ir al baño cada vez que ella fuera, y hacer lo posible para no darle a esos sujetos tiempo suficiente para acosarla. Fue negligencia de él no pensar que eso podría pasar, tendría que ser más precavido a partir de ese instante; ya había tomado la decisión de protegerla lo más que pudiese, más al momento no pensó en todas las desventajas que tendría esa chica por ser mujer. Se sintió enfermo de pensar en todas las posibilidades, pero debía tenerlas después de todo los que los tenían secuestrado eran una panda de enfermos llenos de codicia y deseosos de la vida fácil.

_ Te lo dije…. No permitiré que te pase nada. – dijo al verla abrazarse nerviosa y suspiro al ver que esta parecía relajarse por su comentario.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y ambos aprovecharon para presentarse, a pesar que ya habían dicho sus nombres, sin tener más nada que hacer decidieron darse una presentación completa.

Así Sasuke supo que Hinata tenía solo 16 años y era la Hija mayor del líder del imperio Hyuga, debía de admitir que se sentía sorprendido por tal confesión, pues eso la hacía a ella la heredera de la familia. El por su parte le dijo que al igual que ella él era hijo del líder de la corporación Uchiha, solo que a diferencia él era el menor y que contaba con los 17 casi 18 años.

Por otra parte, él dijo asistía al instituto Konoha mientras que Hinata dijo iba al instituto Suna como él ya sabía por el uniforme que esta llevaba… Mientras hablaban también redacto cada uno la forma en que había sido secuestrado. Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que había resultado muy conveniente, era obvio que tenían tiempo vigilándolos y estudiando, pues sabían que rutas tomaban para ir al instituto y también debían de tener prevista la hora. Hinata para su sorpresa le dijo pensar lo mismo y ambos se incomodaron ante la idea de haber sido vigilados sin saberlo.

Así mismo comenzaron a hablar sobre qué harían a partir de ahora, debían de pensar en una forma de actuar en esa situación. Hablaron sobre lo que esperaban sobre su rescate, de cómo esperaban que seria y cuando seria.

Como cosa anormal en ambos, estuvieron hablando por horas en voz baja… Hasta que la escandalosa voz de los que estaban afuera los alarmó. Como sospecharon se escuchó el seguro de la puerta siendo retirado y esta comenzó a abrirse. Al instante entro un hombre en traje que hasta ahora no recordaban haber visto; este traía el rostro cubierto por una máscara y no un pasa montañas como el resto; la máscara era blanca y tenía un diseño sencillo pero que de alguna forma seguía resultando extravagante tal accesorio, una línea negra dividía la máscara en dos, haciendo el lado derecho negro y el izquierdo blanco, por último, tenía una especie de sol dorado dibujado sobre el agujero del ojo derecho.

El extraño hombre se les acerco a ambos y se detuvo justo frente a ellos…

_ ¿Que deseas? – pregunto Sasuke con violencia.

_ Deberías ser más respetuoso con los mayores, niño. – dijo este con sorna burlona cosa que molesto al azabache.

_ Solo soy respetoso con los que se ganan mi respeto… ¡No le daré mi respeto a una escoria como tú! – dijo cada vez con más furia en su voz, casi escupiendo las últimas palabras.

En eso, otro hombre que también había entrado acompañando al extraño sujeto, se le acercó y le propicio una patada en la pierna…. Sasuke sin habérselo esperado solo pudo recibir el golpe, y gimoteo ante el dolor producido.

_ Te dijo que más respeto niño, no te quieras pasar de listo con el jefe. – dijo el hombre que lo había pateado.

_ ¿Asique es por esta escoria que estamos aquí? – pregunto Sasuke con sonrisa burlesca, pero clavando unos furiosos ojos en dicha persona.

_ ¡Te dije que respeto! – escupió el hombre y se acercaron al parecer con la intención de golpearlo, pero para sorpresa de los dos, Hinata se atravesó entre ambos.

_ El no hiso nada malo… dice la verdad no tenemos por qué dar nuestros respetos a su jefe… Es increíble que nos exijan tal cosa. – dijo esta con firmeza sorprendiendo al azabache que hasta ahora no la había escuchado hablar así.

Por otra parte, el hombre chasqueo los dientes molestos con lo que esta le había dicho, se acercó y le dio una cachetada, la cual provoco que ella cállese asía tras. Sasuke sin pensarlo y con rabia en sus ojos se levantó y cual animal se abalanzo sobre el hombre al cual comenzó a golpear con insistencia.

De repente el azabache se sintió ser jalado asía atrás y luego tomado con fuerza, por dos sujetos más que acababan de entrar; se él, imagino el por el escándalo y al verlo se apresuraron en apresarlo. El sujeto que había estado golpeando se levantó con cierta dificultad, lo vio escupir al de sangre y luego mirarle a él con rabia.

_ ¡Maldito! - grito el sujeto antes de propiciarle un golpe que dio de lleno en su rostro, el cual el azabache no pudo esquivar pues sus captores no le permitieron moverse, así mismo estos se reían, disfrutando.

El hombre siguió golpeándolo varias veces más, pero esta vez puros puños al estómago. Sasuke perdía aire con cada golpe y apenas era capaz de reunir un poco antes de que otro golpe llegase, Hinata por su parte miraba con horror como esos sujetos golpeaban a Sasuke, quería hacer algo, pero estaba congelada y aterrorizada.

El jefe por su parte solo saco un cigarro y lo encendió, aun si quietarse la máscara, con cigarro en mano miro a sus subordinados y luego al azabache, entonces este dio la orden… "_ golpéenlo cuanto quieran, pero no toquen la cara, la necesitamos en buen estado para grabar…Eviten también alguna fractura de gravedad o no servirá de nada"dijo este antes de salir y dejarlos solos. Los hombres rieron alegres ante el permiso, mentiras Sasuke gruño por un nuevo golpe que le fue encestado. Hinata quien permanecía congelada fue blanco fácil por uno de los sujetos que había dejado de sostener a Sasuke pues ya no había necesidad para eso, al reconocer que perdió fuerza; llevándola ella gritar con horror, cuando este la tumbaba a la colcha y luego chillar de dolor, por una nueva cachetada propinada para que se callase; la tomo de manos, las cuales posiciono sobre su cabeza, para luego acercar su rostro el cual hundió en el cuello femenino, aspirando hondamente, riéndose burlón ante los patéticos intentos de la fémina por alejarlo.

Sasuke se puso nervioso al escuchar a Hinata gritar, sin embargo, no era capaz de ver qué pasaba por la posición en que la tenía, fue tras un golpe en el que cayó al suelo que logro visualizar como uno de esos asquerosos sujetos se encontraba ahora sobre su compañera. El azabache no supo cómo, tal vez de adrenalina, pero antes de saberlo ya se encontraba despegando al sujeto que la mantenía cautiva… quienes lo habían tenido apresado ahora, estaban en el suelo más atrás de ellos y adoloridos por los golpes que el azabache les había lanzado. Por su parte, el agresor de Hinata trato de defenderse, pero el azabache le dio de lleno en la mandíbula haciéndolo caer agonizante.

Fue una sorpresa para el ojinegro, sentir como unos delgados brazos se aferraban alrededor de su cintura, viendo que se trataba de la ojiperla quien entre lágrimas enterraba su rostro en su espalda. Quiso por alguna razón abrazarla también, pero percibió, que los hombres iban a volver a arremeterá contra ambos, y aunque Sasuke estaba preparado para defenderse hasta con lo dientes; una voz se escuchó llamando la atención de todos… Era Kuon como había oído Sasuke lo llamaban, lo reconoció por su particular peinado; una cola de caballo que a diferencia de su hermano era alta.

_ Es suficiente por hoy… si siguen así lo van a matar y saben muy bien que lo necesitamos vivo. – dijo con el ceño fruncido, el cual se notaba, pues Kuon usaba una máscara que solo le cubría medio rosto, hasta por sobre la nariz.

_ ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan aguafiestas? Solo nos divertíamos. – dijo uno poniéndose de pie y limpiándose la sangre que sabía salía de la comisura de su boca. El resto de los agresores se quejó también.

_ Como dije es suficiente por hoy… Además, fue líder-sama quien lo ordeno. – dijo con tono firme, esta vez todos bufaron con signo de rendición.

_ Ahhhh… está bien… Haremos lo que dices… Vamos chicos. - dijo uno, y así, uno por uno fue retirándose del lugar.

Ambos morochos, observaron en silencio como todos se iban como si nada hubiese pasado, una vez más. Solos, los sollozos de Hinata comenzaron a escucharse, tan bajos que se oían apenas… pequeños y mudos gimoteos. Sasuke por su parte, nunca fue bueno para consolar y sinceramente en ese momento no estaba seguro que decir… En realidad, se sentía frustrado, a pesar de que había dicho hace apenas unos minutos que la protegería, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que la golpearan. Si giro un poco para verla pues le estaba dando la espalda, esta le había liberado y se había dejado caer, la encontró con el rostro metido entre las rodillas mientras se abrazaba las piernas con aparente fuerza. Impotente el azabache solo se sentó en un rincón y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, se llevó la mano derecha al rostro se tocó en donde sentía dolor…

El día siguiente fue más calmo, no recibieron ninguna desagradable visita y solo tuvieron que soportar los malos tratos al momento en que pidieron ir al baño, sin embargo, el día después de ese, fueron llevados nuevamente por separado y obligados a gravar una nueva cinta, y dicha cinta basto para que su fe de ser liberados pronto decayera, pues en ella, debían de informar que daban un mes respectivamente a sus familiares para obtener la cantidad de dinero exigida.

Ninguno de los dos comprendió ni supo porque razón se había generado tal radical acuerdo, hasta hace unos días, creían saldría en un par de días tal vez una semana, pero ahora decían que sería un mes… Eso era mucho más de lo que alguno esperaba.

Ante tal información el azabache no se pudo quedar quieto y sin pensarlo se lanzó en un ataque de rabia contra uno de los que lo escoltaban; lo que cubría sus ojos se rodó de alguna forma, permitiéndole ver los suficiente; lo pateo como pudo, teniendo las manos aun atadas y en minutos se pudo ver sangre siendo escupida por el hombre que estaba agrediendo, pero eso no le importo.

Ese día recibió su primera reprimenda y progresiva a esta todos los días era sacado de la habitación de donde estaban y llevado a un espacio en el cual era golpeado por cualquiera que quisiese hacerlo, claro como siempre evitando lo mejor posible el rostro… aún se preguntaba cómo no tenía fracturas. Ante tal brutalidad, después de una semana, las pocas energías que le quedaban al joven azabache fueron disminuyendo, así como su firme y viva mirada se fue opacando.

La ojiperla dolida, no podía hacer más que rogarle al azabache que dejase de insultar a sus captores y tal vez así dejasen de golpearlo. Ella no soportaba ver al pelinegro en ese estado… ver como este era sacado con brusquedad de la habitación y tras una hora más o menos era regresado a rastras a ella, dejándolo moribundo sobre la colcha. Lo peor de todo es que ella no contaba con nada para atender las terribles heridas, apenas y remojaba su suéter el cual se quietaba, en la poca agua que le llevaban para tomar y con ella procuraba limpiar lo mejor que podía las heridas, aunque sabía que eso no ayudaría en prácticamente en nada.

Sasuke por su parte no podía dejar de pensar que esa chica era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. A pesar de que ambos estaban atrapados en ese lugar, no la había vuelto escuchar quejarse o llorar, en cambio sus ojos eran claros y brillantes, su mirar era valerosa y esperanzada… Siempre dando palabras de apoyo, recordándole que pronto saldrían de esa, a pesar de que ya llevaban dos semanas encerrados.

Por otra parte, era la primera vez que una chica mostraba real preocupación por el. La primera vez que esta se quitó el suéter y comenzó limpiar sus heridas, no pudo evitar pensar que era una chica amable, y a pesar de que el mismo se negase siempre y le insultase la mayoría de las veces gracias a su mal humor y por lo humillante que resultaba que alguien lo viese siendo usado como saco de boxeo; ella no retrocedía, solo le sonreía de vuelta y escuchaba callada todo lo que tenía para decirle hasta que se cansaba, rendido la dejaba hacer lo que quería.

En esos casos solo se reforzaba la idea de que debía de hacer algo pronto y sacarla de ese lugar, alguien como ella tan amable y delicada, a pesar de aparentar ser fuerte, no merecía estar en esa tipo de situación… sucia, con moretones, y desnutrida… Ambos lo estaban, pero ella siempre insistía en que el comiese parte de el de ella, pues necesitaba energía pare recuperare tras cada día de golpes y el, a pesar que era contra su moral, llego un punto que no fue capaz de negarse, no tenía ni las suficientes energías para hacerlo y a veces era tan débil, tan hambriento, que simplemente no era capaz de decir que no, y lo aceptaba, con el único consuelo para su culpa el prometerse que una vez acumulase la suficiente energía escaparían… Pero, muy en su interior, sabía que solo se engañaba a sí mismo... Y eso solo ayudaba a que aumentar la frustración en su interior.

* * *

Fue unos días antes para que se cumpliese el mes que algo ocurrió….

De repente ambos, débiles, fueron tomados, amarrados y vendados de ojos, para luego ser cargados como costales hasta lo que parecía ser un vehículo… De esa forma fueron trasladados a otro destino igual de desconocidos para ellos.

Una vez llegaron ambos fueron nuevamente cargados y luego arrojados en un áspero suelo, parecido al concreto. Al instante en que sus vendajes fueron removidos, ambos jóvenes miraron con asombro el lugar en el que estaban ahora…. A pesar de ser mucho más pequeño, con apenas espacio para cinco personas; este era de paredes y techos altos, y en la parte de arriba había dos orificios circulares que parecían ser una especie de ventilador; orificios por los cuales la luz del sol era capaz de pasar, iluminando de escaza forma el espacio. Por otra parte, en esta habitación ya no contaban con un colchón, sino había cuatro trapos doblados y más nada….

Obviamente ambos se preguntaron qué había pasado para ser trasladados de esa manera, pero a pesar de sus preguntas nadie respondió nada… Sin embargo, entre voces tras la puerta lograron escuchar parte de su conversación… Al parecer su ubicación anterior estaba en peligro pues se habían visto algunas patrullas recorrer la zona y como prevención los habían trasladado a ellos primero, y ahora esperaban por el resto de su grupo que se habían quedado para borrar huellas.

Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar un gruño de rabia, pues habían estado cerca de ser hallados, Hinata por su parte soltó algunas lágrimas de decepción.

Esa noche no recibieron comida… Eso extraño al azabache pues "Koun" como lo llamaban su compañera, era quien siempre les llevaba la comida, el nunca faltaba y era considerado con ellos. Es por eso que Sasuke decidió desarrollar su plan usándolo a él. Obviamente los primeros días fue renuente en escucharlo, pero luego comenzó a mostrarse más interesado. Kuon les conto en una ocasión, con pocos datos, pero los suficientes para formar una historia, que él solo estaba ahí porque necesitaba con urgencia el dinero pues su hermana quien estaba enferma y él no contaba con lo necesario para cuidarla, un contacto cercano le informo de cierto trabajo, y de apoco termino siendo cómplice del secuestro. Sasuke estaba seguro que si hablaba con él una vez más, sería capaz de convencerlo para que los sacase de ahí…

Así, hambrientos, más de lo normal, se acurrucaron como pudieron entre las delgadas y ásperas sabanas que les habían dejado. Ambos dormían recostados uno del otro, Hinata dormía con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del azabache y el reposaba su cabeza en la de ella.

Con el tiempo su relación se fue volviendo cada vez más cercana, hasta el punto en que descubrieron que eran capaces de descansar tranquilamente si ambos dormían apegados uno del otro…. Y no lo negarían, pero cada uno había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos de aprecio asía el otro; mientras Hinata admiraba al fuerte y valeroso chico con el que estaba, que no se había dejado intimidar a pesar de los terribles golpes que recibió a cada día; Sasuke admiraba a la fuerte chica que no se doblegaba ante la situación, que a pesar de todo era capaz de brindarle una pequeña, sin embargo, dulce y honesta sonrisa.

Era irónico la forma en que se habían conocido, por no mencionar la situación en la que estaban; sin embargo, el hecho de que sus corazones habían comenzado a latir el uno por el otro era algo innegable y pese al corto tiempo de interactuar, la realidad era que ambos se habían comenzado a gustar el uno del otro….

A pesar de ser Hinata tímida y Sasuke orgulloso… ambos esperaban que, al momento de ser liberados, ser capaces de aclarar todo entre ellos.

* * *

Estaban recostados, el ojinegro buscando más calor abrazo a Hinata, pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de ella, apegándola un poco más a él, mientras está buscando también su calor se acurruco más entre sus brazos… No supieron cuánto fueron capaces de dormir antes de ser despertados por el fuerte golpe de la puerta la cual fue abierta de repente.

Al instante, ambos jóvenes miraron extrañados asía la entrada, y ahí, en el marco de la puerta, estaba recostado uno de los sujetos y su mano derecha se podía ver sujetaba el cuello de una botella. Hinata tembló al verlo, pues era nada más y nada menos el sujeto que la había asustado desde la primera vez que lo vio, con su mirada sádica y de aire peligroso.

La ojiperla, que recordaba también la vez que este la había golpeado, con temor, como pudo, se apegó más al Sasuke y este afirmo su agarre del hombro de ella pues también era capaz de sentir la amenaza, aunque aún no sabía de qué se trataba. Ambos vieron entonces al hombre acercarse, sus movimientos eran algo lentos y desequilibrados, no le fue nada difícil al pelinegro entonces llegar a una conclusión… el tipo realmente andaba borracho y puede que incluso drogado… Pero ante su conclusión todos sus sentidos de alerta se dispararon… ¿Qué quería? Se pregunto alarmado, pero fue en el momento en que se fijó en su sádica mirada que de alguna forma pudo saber a qué venía.

Sasuke estaba por posicionarse mejor, con la intención de escudar a Hinata, cuando en ese instante, dos más de sus captores aparecieron por la puerta… Ninguno era Kuon y eso lo incomodo; entonces alarmado le dijo a Hinata que se ocultase tras el… Sin embargo, no dio tiempo a nada…

El de mirada sádica, inesperadamente rápido, se acercó a ellos sorprendiéndolos, estiro el brazo derecho y tomo a Hinata de la pierna derecha, arrastrándola con fuerza asía él. Sasuke al instante se aferró a ella como pudo para retenerla consigo, mientras está asustada, chillaba y afirmaba su agarre a sus brazos.

Sasuke no estaba dispuesto de ningún modo a soltarla, pero sus esfuerzos se fueron frutados, cuando los otros dos sujetos se acercaron a ayudar a su compañero, liberando así, para su dolor, el agarre que el mantenía en ella.

Observo con desesperación él como Hinata le era apartada al instante y luego atrapada entre los brazos del sádico sujeto mientras, él era retenido con fuerza por los ostros dos; entonces uno tomo la cuerda que él no había visto traían consigo y con ella le amarraron, pese a sus resistencias, ambas piernas y manos… dejándolo en una posición incómoda y de tal forma inmovilizadora.

Claramente batallo como pudo para librarse, pero le era imposible hacerlo con lo ajustadas que estaban y lo débil que el mismo se encontraba.

En eso levanto la mirada escandalizado cuando escucho a Hinata gritar… con horror vio como esos tres sujetos sin desmenuzara comenzaban a reventar y arrancar el delgado y maltrecho uniforme, dejándola así, para su sorpresa prácticamente desnuda, hasta su ropa interior había sido removida, dejando al descubierto sus pechos.

Sasuke entonces quedo paralizado por unos instantes… pues no podía ser lo que creía, y Hinata parecía estar en el mismo estado de Shock que él.

Fue así que estos comenzaron a manosearla y progresivo a esto, a violar a la pobre ojiperla ahí mismo y justo frente a los ojos de Sasuke, que, imposibilitado de liberarse, estaba ya con lágrimas en los ojos por la gran impotencia que sentía. Llego a escuchar al que la violaba carcajearse y decir con descaro cuan sorprendido estaba que ella fuese virgen, el resto rio con el… El atónito a lo que escuchaba, más furioso, horrorizado y frustrado que antes, termino por cerrar los ojos y tratar de hacer oídos sordos, pues, aunque sea, no podía permitir que Hinata se humillase más por tenerlo a él como espectador de su agresión. Sin embargo, los gritos de Hinata retumbaron por toda la habitación, así como los asquerosos jadeos de los tres quienes la poseían.

Se trato de una larga hora, la cual Sasuke considero una eternidad, en la que tuvo que escuchar los agonizantes gritos y jadeos de la ojiperla.

Los desgraciados por su parte tuvieron el descaro de considerar dejarlo libre una vez terminaron con ella y luego irse carcajeantes y al parecer satisfechos, dejándolos encerrados de nuevo.

El pelinegro al instante se acercó a Hinata preocupado y entrecerrando los ojos por la rabia, la miro por unos segundos… Había quedado inconsciente, el supuso desde hace unos diez minutos más o menos, pues había sido la última vez que la escucho llorar

Extendió su mano asía ella y con esta limpio las pocas lagrimas que aún permanecían frescas en su rostro, con cuidado y temor de lastimarla más, la envolvió lo mejor que pudo con las cuatro mantas y luego la arregostó sobre su regazo, abrazándola con fuerza. Miro su delicado rostro demacrado por el llanto e hinchado por las cachetadas que los malditos le dieron en algún momento. Tembloroso acerco su mano hasta la mejilla de esta, acariciándola…. En eso su mandíbula se apretó y sin evitarlo, saladas y frías lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo, escurriéndose desde su ojo, goteando hasta el rostro de la inocente ojiperla.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas y media tras ese incidente, y Kuon nunca más volvió a aparecer ante ellos, y así, su única esperanza hasta ahora de escape se había desvanecido.

La situación yo no era como antes, todo se había vuelto más caótico desde que fueron trasladados. Hinata tras aquel día, no volvió a ser la misma, su brillante mirada se había terminado nublando y las escasas sonrisas se habían desvanecido por completo, en ella solo podía ver un cascaron vació; por más que tratara de estimularla con palabras de consuelo, ella no reaccionaba, tan solo el miedo la invadía y se reflejaba en su rostro, cuando alguno de sus secuestradores entraba a la celda a dejar la comida que consistía a la misma dieta que habían tenido desde un principio. Eso era otro, ella tampoco se molestaba por comer correctamente, apenas comía, en ocasiones ni tocaba su alimento y eso al azabache lo frustraba, pues no dejaba de sentir que ella parecía haberse rendido, como si esperase algún final pronto.

Ante la situación lo que más quería era reclamar, insultar y moler a golpes a sus secuestradores, pero algo le decía que eso más que aliviarla solo podría peor las cosas, así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, logro permanecer en silencio cada vez que alguno de los tres se aparecía; con la única opción, cubrirla de ellos para que estos no la mirasen.

Por otra parte, a razón de su ropa destrozada, él se había visto en la necesidad de darle su demacrada camisa para que se cubriese, quedando el solamente con una fina franelilla negra; él era un par de tallas más grande así que esta era suficiente para cubrirla, tapándola hasta medio muslo. Pero esto mismo provocaba que muchos de sus carceleros se le quedaran mirando de más… Tal y como hacia el hombre que les estaba dando de comer ese día…

_ Buen provecho. – les dijo descaradamente. Para su alivio este salió rápido y una vez fuera miro a Hinata y como supuso esta no se molestaría en pararse… Solo permanecía ahí sentada en una esquina del cuarto, sin embargo, se mantenía cerca de él.

_ Vamos… comamos. – le dijo y tomo la bandeja con los dos tazones de caldo y pan, y se acercó a ella. Como supuso que haría, ella negó con la cabeza y la agacho.

_Hinata, debes comer. – insistió algo consternado por su actitud.

_ No tengo hambre. – le hablo por fin… Su voz había sonado ronca y débil, apenas y se escuchaba. Eso lo preocupo.

_ Eso no importa… igual debes de comer… apenas y has comido algo de los que nos han traído. Y se nota que ya no puedes moverte de lo débil que estas. – le regaño pues ella de verdad no podía seguir así… sin embargo esta volvió a negarse.

Irritado tomo el tazón con el asqueroso y simple caldo y con cierta violencia acerco el recipiente a la boca de Hinata, quien, sin intenciones de comer, cerró la boca y metió los labios. Sasuke insistió un poco más, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Hianta por sí misma no comería. Entonces una idea vino a su mente y sin un mejor plan hiso lo único que se le ocurrió para obligarla; se lo poso el mismo el caldo en su propia boca; una vez con el caldo retenido, tomo a Hinata de su barbilla con la mano y le alzo el rostro para mirarla. Esta por un momento pareció asustarse, y con cierto recelo de que esta le tuviese miedo, la sostuvo con mayor firmeza; a pesar de que la sintió incomoda y con deseo de escaparse, estaba tan débil que no era capaz ni de alzar un brazo.

Decidido entonces, sin espacio a duda, poso su boca contra la de ella y aprovechando que logro hacerle abrir los labios y le dio de beber todo el caldo que había retenido. Sin embargo, no se separó de ella hasta que la sintió tragar, satisfecho se alejó de ella, más se sorprendió de ver que estaba llorando.

_ Come… o te doy de comer yo mismo. – le ordeno con voz dura, esperando que así ella reaccionase, sin embargo, permaneció inmóvil y sin ninguna expresión aparte de sus lágrimas que se derramaban por su mejilla.

Molesto, nuevamente la tomo del mentón y repitió el mismo proceso, esta vez no le dio oportunidad para que ella se lo tomase por sí misma, simplemente se lo dio hasta que ella lo hubiese terminado. Así se separó de ella y por su parte en tres tragos se terminó todo el contenido del propio. Agotado y respirando profundamente se dejó caer contra la pared, indispuesto a mirarla, pues sabía que ella seguía llorando y **todo por su culpa** … pero ¿qué más podía hacer si ella se negaba a comer?… a pesar de todo se sentía culpable… tal vez, ahora a los ojos de ella, era igual a los bastardos que la habían abusado.

Por suerte y alivio para él, la mirada de ella asía el no cambio…

Los días siguientes apenas se lo ordeno, ella acepto y comió todo lo que le correspondía. Esta vez fue él, quien la convenció de comerse su parte también; aunque esto, al principio si le había costado, pues al momento en que ingería mucho terminaba vomitándolo y eso no ayudaba en nada, Hinata había pasado mucho tiempo sin comer y al instante que su estómago era obligado a trabajar tras mucho tiempo, simplemente era un sobre esfuerzo.

Por otra parte, las golpizas que le daban a diario se habían detenido, y tan solo alguno que otro de los que lo iban a alimentar se acercaba a patearlo o lanzar le un puño, pero nada más. El porqué de eso, no lo sabía, tal vez se hubiesen cansado, en realidad no importaba y gracias a eso poco a poco fue recuperaba algo de fuerza.

* * *

Esa tarde estaba nevando, Sasuke y Hinata lo podían saber, pues la nieve se podía ver a través de los orificios de los ventiladores, eso les recordó que se encontraban en el mes de noviembre. Pronto seria diciembre y dicho pensamiento les molesto, pues nunca en sus vidas imaginaros que pasarían las vísperas en su situación.

Por otra parte, el frio era tremendo y, por si fuera poco, lo único que tenían para abrigarse eran cuatro finas mantas, como la escasa ropa que traían puesta.

Sasuke ladeo la cabeza y noto a Hinata castañear los dientes, bufo y estiro el brazo por sobre el hombro de ella, agarrándola y pegándola a él. Ella respingo apenas su contacto y se puso estática, Sasuke sabía que algo en ella había cambiado tras aquel acontecimiento y que, aunque le doliera, está ahora le rehuía a su contacto.

_ Hinata… Relájate… Está nevando y tus estas temblando… Si te apegas a mí, ambos podríamos calentarnos. – Le dijo con tono pausado y suave, como si temiese asustarla, para su alivio ella sintió.

_ Gra-gracias Sasuke. – le dijo esta, tan bajo que le costó escucharla, más se sentía aliviado por sus palabras.

Permanecieron en esa posición un rato, en silencio, cuando Sasuke la sintió temblar; aún tenía frio y el también. Así que sin pensarlo mucho hizo lo que pensó mejor, con una fuerza que la sorprendido la rodó con su brazo y la arrastro a él y luego alzo, dejándola a ella entre sus piernas, quedando está a con la espalda apoyada en él; sin demora también tomo la sabana que tenían y los cubrió a ambos con ella. Ella no se quejó ni busco alejarse. Sonrió complacido al sentir el calor de Hinata contra su pecho, cerró los ojos por un segundo con la intención de disfrutar del calor, y cuando los abrió, reconoció con sorpresa que las orejas de ella estaban muy rojas.

_ ¿Aun tienes frio? – le pregunto y Hinata respingo al sentir el cálido aliento en su nuca y al escuchar la grave voz tan cerca.

_ N-no, gracias. –respondió ella simplemente.

_ Si te molesta la posición te puedes levantar, solo pensé que así sería más eficiente calentarnos. – se explicó, pero esta negó a su sugerencia.

_ E- está bien… como di-dijiste, a-así se está más ca-cálido. – le dijo tartamudearte y el no supo si era por el frío o por su timidez que pese a todo no desaparecía.

Ambos permanecieron nuevamente en silencio, hasta que…

_ Sasuke/Hinata… - hablaron ambos al unisonó y cada uno sonrió ligeramente.

_ Tu primero… ¿qué quieres Hinata? – le dijo y ella asintió.

_ Gracias… - le dijo está confundiéndolo.

_ Hinata, ya me has dado las gracias, no es nada… Yo también tengo frio. – dijo tratando de sonar gracioso. – Aunque sea quería escucharla reír… Llevaba mucho tiempo sin oírla y sin temor a admitirlo, extrañaba su dulce risa.

_ No es por esto… M-me refiero a… Gracias por todo, gracias por cuidarme, por protegerme, por… - Iba seguir nombrando esta cuando el azabache la interrumpió.

_ Por favor no hagas esto… Hinata no tengo por qué oír tus gracias, no las merezco… Yo no te protegí como se debía. – le dijo y algo abatido dejo se cabeza caer asía al adelante, apoyando su frente en el hombro izquierdo de Hinata. Y ante sus palabras las inevitables lágrimas recorrieron el fino rostro de la ojiperla.

_ Sasuke… Te equivocas… Mereces que te de las Gracias… Si no fuera por ti, estoy segura que no estaría en este momento viva… Gracias a ti es que no he llegado rendirme…. Y por eso, de verdad muchas Gracias. – le dijo esta entre gimoteos. Sasuke ante su confesión no lo soporto más y la abrazo con fuerza…

_ Los siento… Siento no haber podido protegerte en aquella ocasión… – dijo este con tono afligido y la ojiperla supo que lloraba.

_ No fue tu culpa… no podías hacer nada… - le susurro esta y con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar una de las manos del azabache que se afirmaban a su hombro.

Sasuke ante su acción, sintió un impulso y con tono rasposo llamo Hinata, esta se giró un poco el cuello y así sus miradas se encontraron. Esta le miraba expectante, pero con una ligera sonrisa, Sasuke solo puedo pensar en lo hermosa que era…. Y una vez ese pensar paso por su mete acerco su rostro al de ella y sin darle tiempo de racionar poso sus labios sobre los de ella.

Al principio la sintió temblar, pero a los segundos se deleitó en saberla corresponder. EL beso fue pausado pero largo… El azabache dispuesto disfrutar más del momento se acomodó mejor al igual que ella, que giro un tanto el cuerpo; el poso su mano derecha en la mejilla sonrosada, acercándola más.

Permanecieron así un buen rato, hasta que la necesidad de aire los separo. Sasuke abrió los ojos y sonrió, Hinata por su parte se sonrojo con fuerza y cerró sus ojos incapaces de mirarle a la cara.

_ Puede que esto no debería decirlo bajo las condiciones que estamos… pero Hinata… Me gustas. – dijo y ella al instante abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sasuke le miro y esbozo una sonrisa que Hinata hasta ahora no había visto y que se le antojaba cálida… Sin pensarlo mucho, ella dio su respuesta…

_ A mí también m-me gu-gustas. – le dijo y sintió sus mejillas arder. Sasuke sonrió más ampliamente.

Sin más palabras que decir, Sasuke la abrazo con fuerza, aunque de forma más delicada que antes, Hinata se entregó al abrazo… pronto los dos cayeron dormidos… Ambos, felices y a gusto con la reciente paz que no habían sentido en mucho tiempo…

* * *

Era ya de noche cuando nuevamente, un fuerte ruido los hisos despertarse… ambos se miraron las caras preocupadas preguntándose qué habría sido aquello, pero un nuevo ruido fue escuchado llamado su atención.

Entonces, la gran puerta se abrió, dando paso a tres sujetos que Sasuke y Hinata al instante supieron recocer… El fuerte olor a alcohol les dijo, que tal y como la vez pasada, estos estaban borrachos.

El Cuerpo de Hinata comenzó a temblar involuntariamente y su agarre se afirmó a Sasuke quien, desagradado por la idea la obligo a soltarlo para posicionarse frente a ella como un escudo, tal y como le hubiese gustado hacer en la anterior ocasión.

_ HoLA… Prinshesa… Emos venido porsh otra ronda. – Dijo uno que se notaba estaba realmente borracho, sus compañeros se rieron al escucharle.

_ Nos hubiese gustado venir antes, pero no estábamos solos. – informo uno quien era el que traía la cuerda.

Sin embargo, ante la alarmante situación, Sasuke logro reaccionar a algo… Ese sujeto, practicante les estaba diciendo que no había nadie más que ellos, o eso entendió. Pese a no querer hablar con ellos decidió que mejor aclaraba ese punto.

_ Acaso su jefe no está enterado de la clase de porquerías que hacen. – le escupió Sasuke y uno de ellos se rio, el que estaba más borracho.

_ El jefe, no se enterará… Si lo hiciera estaríamos en problemas… Pero, para a suerte de la princesa, hoy también estamos solos nosotros. – dijo uno de ellos, y Al instante el corazón de Sasuke respingo.

«SOLOS» … ¡Estaban solos ellos tres en ese lugar! ¡Nadie más!… Sasuke al instante no lo dudo… era la hora… **esa era su oportunidad.**

Uno de los sujetos, el de la cuerda se acercó a amarrarle como la vez pasada, solo que esta vez el azabache no caería, una vez el más borracho de los dos se acercó a él, sin pensarlo le dio un gancho tan fuerte, con todo lo que tenía y sonrió satisfecho al ver que este caía inconsciente. Al instante el segundo se puso alerta y se abalanzo sobre él. El azabache como pudo, se defendió y entre golpe y golpe logro librarse del agarre, hasta ponerse de pie, al instante comenzó a propinarle patadas en las costillas y el estómago, el sujeto adolorido apenas y trataba de pararse…. Iba a seguir cuando escucho el grito de Hinata llamarle, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, alguien le propicio un puño en rostro, dejándolo aturdido por segundos. Cuando su vista se volvió clara de nuevo se encontró con que la situación se había agravado. El único sujeto en pie, nada más y nada menos el que Hinata describió de mirada sádica. Ese mismo la tenía agarrada a ella de sus cabellos con una mano, obligándola a arrastrase en el suelo y en la otra tenía una navaja la cual amenazaba con cortar a la ojiperla.

_ Hasta aquí llegaste niño… - siseo amenazadora mente mientras ubicaba su navaja cerca de la carótida de Hinata… ella gimoteo al sentir el filo

_ ¡Suéltala! – grito y gruño el azabache ahora nervioso… no deseaba meter a Hinata en tal situación.

_ ¡¿O si no que?! Debiste pensar mejor las cosas antes de atacarnos… Estas en desventaja niño. – le dijo el sujeto con voz burlona pero amenazante

_ ¡Tu jefe! ¡Su jefe no los dejara matarnos, no le conviene! – le recordó esperanzado.

_ A mi jefe no le importara… ¿sabes? El último vídeo que enviamos fue suficiente. Si la matamos nadie sabrá que está muerta cuando vengan a pagar el rescaté… Con mostrarte a ti sería suficiente evidencia para hacerles creer de su seguridad. – dijo casi carcajeándose… en verdad parecía disfrutar de la situación en el que los tenían. Hinata lloro de nuevo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo miro, lo observo a él y a su entorno… Algo tenía que hacer para que la liberase, pero no hallaba nada o mejor dicho no se le ocurría nada… Escucho un jadeo provenir cerca de él y supo que se trataba de uno de los sujetos que había noqueado, sus ojos se clavaron en él unos segundos que milagrosamente fueron suficientes para reconocer el brillo que se asomaba por el borde del pantalón del sujeto, al instante supo lo que era.

Regreso rápidamente su vista nuevamente al captor que tenía a Hinata retenida… y pensó con rapidez. Debía de haber una forma se dijo mentalmente desesperado, pero por más que pensaba en las opciones ninguna parecía ser viable… Obviamente tenía que ser rápido, si quería hacer lo que quería, pero no confiaba en serlo lo suficiente, contaba con que, al moverse, aunque sea un poco, su captor lo vería, corriendo el riesgo de que cumpliese su palabra y la matara. Necesitaba una apertura, algo con que distraerlo, lo suficiente como para tomar el arma, era lo único que podría salvarlos en esa situación, pero no sabía cómo conseguirla, es decir… Solo estaban ellos tres, y si quería distraerlo o necesitaba de una cuarta persona para hacerlo, la otra forma seria que Hinata lograse liberarse aunque sea un poco por su propia voluntad, pero eso tampoco funcionaria, pues como sabia el arma estaba casi tocando la carótida de ella, y un movimiento en falso podría significar el fin.

La única opción que le quedaba era un ataque psicológico, pero… ¿Qué? El no conocía lo suficiente a ese sujeto como para saber que podría usar en su contra. Sabía que debía de pensar rápido, pero nada le venía a la mente… Entonces pensó, tal vez no halle un ataque psicológico, pero si un tema con lo cual distraerlo lo suficiente.

_ ¿Y en verdad piensas matarnos?

_ ¿A qué viene la pregunta? ¿Crees que no me atrevo? Que sepas que he matado a más personas de las que puedo recordar… esto no sería nada. – Admitió este descaradamente dejando sin aliento a Hinata.

_ Y que sucederá… ¿Qué aras si les dicen querer ver primero a Hinata antes de entregarle el dinero?... Eso podría ocurrir también y no tendrían forma de salvarse.

_ Crees que somos tan tontos como para dejarnos intimidar en caso que se dé la situación. – dijo riendo, pero Sasuke se percató de que no había sonado tan seguro como antes.

_ Pero nunca saben… y puede que el que salga mal parado con su jefe seas tú una vez la mates. – comento y entonces vio con gozo no demostrado como el hombre por primera vez titubeaba y en como la hoja de la navaja se alejaba del fino cuello de Hinata… Eso fue todo

Sin pensarlo Se lanzo al cuerpo que tenía al lado y sin perder ningún movimiento estiro la mano y tomo el objeto el cual saco y de forma casi automática apunto en dirección de su captor. El hombre quedo paralizado al ver el cañón del arma apuntándole y sin perder tiempo tomo de la ojiperla y volvió nuevamente a la posición que tenía, con el filo del objeto amenazando con cortar el fino cuello… Ante el espantoso escenario solo quedo un silencio sepulcral…

_Baja el arma niña o vas a sacarte un ojo. – dijo con tono burlón, pese a que en su mirada se reconocía alarmada.

_ A quien le voy a sacar un ojo será a ti, si no sueltas a Hinata ahora. – siseo amenazante…. Seguro de que por fin podría darles vuelta a las cartas.

_No seas imbécil… ¿crees que por qué me lo dices lo haré?… además, no podrás hacer nada con esa cosa. – dijo con cierto tono despectivo, sin embargo, había algo que no lo hacía parecer tan seguro. Sasuke obviamente lo noto, y una ladina sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro

_ ¿Cómo sabes qué no? ¿Cómo sabes que nunca antes he empuñado un arma? – cuestiono y como para confirmar lo que decía, quito el seguro del arma. Noto con satisfacción como el hombre retrocedía.

_ ¡No serás capaz de apuntarme! – asevero con fuerza, pero antes de poder decir algo más, Sasuke sin darle tiempo y decidido a usar el factor sorpresa, apunto con un ligero movimiento y velozmente disparo. Un agonizante grito le ratifico que había dado en su objetivo.

El sujeto adolorido, libero a Hinata de golpe, cayendo al suelo mientras se llevaba las manos a su pierna derecha, pero sin tocarla, se retorcía evidentemente adolorido por la bala que ahora se encontraba incrustada en la misma.

Sasuke sin perder tiempo, corrió en dirección de Hinata quien hasta el momento permanecía paralizada en el mismo lugar al cual había sido arrojada, parecía estar en un momentáneo estado de shock; tenía su vista clavada en el sujeto que hasta hace unos segundos la mantenía de rehén, como si no creyese lo que había ocurrido. El azabache apresurado, y sintiéndose algo culpable, la levanto con rudeza del suelo sin darle tiempo de recuperarse; esta se giró agitada.

_ ¡Hinata, no hay tiempo! ¡Debemos irnos! – soltó y esta como por fin reaccionado asintió.

Sin tener que regresarse a tomar nada; tomados de la mano; ella y el azabache salieron corriendo hasta la puerta y una vez fuera Sasuke se detuvo Hinata se giró para mirarle obviamente confundida, pero él no le dijo nada. Con rapidez tomo el borde de la puerta y para sorpresa de ella, la tranco dejando a sus secuestradores encerrados en el lugar que anteriormente lo habían estado ellos. Una vez introducido el seguro Sasuke sin decir nada el tomo de la muñeca y la jalo, haciéndola correr.

El lugar en el que estaban era una especie de fábrica abandonada… había muchas máquinas de diferentes tamaños distribuidas por lugar, así como cajas entre otras cosas. De todas formas, no se fijaron mucho. En ese instante lo único primordial por buscar era una salida. Corrieron por varios minutos, que para ellos casi pudieron ser horas; girando y cruzando entre columnas y rodeando enormes maquinas.

_ ¡¿EN DONDE ESTA LA MALDITA SALIDA?! –Exclamo Sasuke un tanto desesperado, y fue justo ene se instante que sintió como su cuerpo era anclado y luego como su mano que sostenía la de Hinata era liberada. Desconcertado se giró y con sorpresa observo como ojalera permanencia arrodillada en el suelo y trataba de recuperar la respiración con aparente dificultad; fue en ese instante que se recordó que ambos debían de encontrarse débiles y que Hinata pese haber empezado a comer, seguía siendo insuficiente para recuperar las energías necesarias tan pronto.

Preocupado al ver que esta aun no lograba recuperarse y de que necesitaban salir rápidamente de ese lugar. Se agacho y sin dar aviso alguno, enderezo a Hinata y con una rápida maniobra logro tomar a la peli azul en brazos.

Pese a las quejas de la ojiperla, Sasuke no la soltó y de esa forma siguió corriendo. Paso al menos un minuto cuando la fuerte detonación se escuchó en alguna parte de la fábrica y luego varias voces. Sasuke entonces, comprendió que se le estaba acabando el tiempo. En la carrera, su visa capto un pasillo oscuro, en el cual, sin pensarlo, se introdujo. Pese a que la espesa oscuridad no le permitía ver casi nada, no dejo que lo incomodase y siguió avanzando, Hinata se abrazaba con fuerza a su cuello y parecía temblar.

Avanzo varios metros, hasta que chocó de frente con una dura superficie, Hinata gimió más fuerte que él pues ella prácticamente amortiguo el golpe.

_ Lo… lo siento Hinata… ¿Estás bien? – dijo un tanto entre cortado por la respiración agitada… estaba cansado.

_ Si-si… estoy bien. – respondió ella tras unos segundos, Sasuke suspiro aliviado.

Otro disparo fue escuchado y esto los puso nuevamente alerta. Sasuke recordó con lo que habían chocado y maniobrando con Hinata en brazos, estiro una mano esperanzada, tardo unos segundos en dar por fin con lo que buscaba y rogando a que no tuviese seguro giro la perilla… la puerta se abrió.

Sasuke por primera vez en su vida sonrió amplia mente… Hinata estaba que derramaba lágrimas… La carretera se veía a unos metros de ellos… la iluminación era casi escasa pero suficiente para verla y en estos pocos carros transitaban. Sasuke avanzo, Hinata quien ya estaba de pie lo hizo de igual forma, ambos nuevamente tomados de la mano, corrieron. La fría brisa de invierno les golpeaba sin consideración, pero aquello no importaba, porque por fin… eran libres.

Tan solo un metro quedaba de la autopista. Sasuke hacía señas y gritaba a los carros que pasaban. Uno (pese a la oscuridad) por fin pareció verles y disminuyo la velocidad. Todo casi parecía ser un sueño… Falta muy poco y todo terminaría.

Pero entonces… el sonido de un tercer disparo retumbo.

* * *

« En la madrugada del 25 de Diciembre, una joven de tan solo 16 años fue ingresada a emergencias por herida de bala en el costado izquierdo, se indicó que la joven llego en mal estado, casi sin signos; está era acompañada por un joven que parecía ser casi de la misma edad y una señora mayor de al parecer unos 50 años más o menos.

Fue llevada al quirófano poco tiempo de haber sido ingresada… cinco minutos más tarde se diagnosticó perforación de un pulmón y se le practicó una cirugía para extraer la bala.

A las 02:20 AM, hora y media más tarde la joven fue dada muerta por los cirujanos que la estaban operando…»

« … Los jóvenes herederos Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga son encontrados tras dos meses de secuestro frente a la fábrica abandonada a pocos quilómetros de la autopista central, en Tokio…»

« … Sasuke Uchiha se niega a testificar ante los reporteros…»

« … Hinata Hyuga, la heredera de la corporación Hyuga, quien fue secuestrada el octubre de este año, recibió una ceremonia a su nombre este Martes 27 de diciembre…

A la ceremonia fue organizada por su padre Hiashi Hyuga y en esta asistieron todos los miembros conocidos de la familia, así como varias de las familias afiliadas al grupo; varios jóvenes compañeros de clases de la muchacha también asistieron…

El grupo Uchiha también tubo acto de presencia, destacando especial mente el menor de los herederos, quien se sabe, también formo parte del secuestro y quien hasta el momento no se había mostrado en público…

Se supo también que la familia Hyuga planea realizar el entierro este miércoles 28 de diciembre… El cuerpo será enterrado en el cementerio de la Familia »

« … Grupo criminal, culpable del famoso secuestro de los jóvenes herederos, en el cual se perdió la vida de la joven Hinata Hyuga, fue atrapado, sin embargo tanto el líder como nueve de los miembros, lograron escapar y hasta ahora se desconoce su paradero. La policía continua con sus interrogatorios con la esperanza de hallar una pista…»

« … Diez años después, logran dar fin al caso… por fin hallan a convictos participantes del secuestro ocurrido el 30 de octubre del 2012…

Sasuke Uchiha ahora miembro de la policía especial, quien llevaba seis años de su carrera como investigador en busca de los participantes de su propio secuestro, por fin logro dar con todos los que habían logrado fugarse en aquel tiempo, habiendo atrapado este miércoles a los tres últimos quienes, como muchos otros, trabajaban juntos en un grupo dedicado al tráfico de drogas…

El Juicio se llevará a cabo el…»

_ Sabes Hinata… Hoy tu padre me abrazo… Vino a agradecerme, por haberlos atrapado; al parecer leyó el periódico y ha venido a verme… Lo logre a tiempo, para tu aniversario… Aun no puedo creer que hayan pasado 10 años desde aquello. Pese a que ya tengo 28, aun no puedo perdonarme por lo que te hice… Naruto, siempre me recuerda que yo no tengo la culpa, que… tu muerte era algo que no se podía prever y que hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alancé… ¿pero sabes?… Yo sé, que, si no hubiese tomado aquella decisión, tú tal vez… no habidas muerto…. Por otra parte, siento haberme tardado en cumplir mi promesa de atraparlos; tal parece que no soy bueno con ellas o si no tú seguirías viva y conmigo… - Ante sus últimas palabras esbozo una sonrisa… _ Si mi esposa oyera esto se deprimiría…. La verdad es que ella me ha pedio acompañarme hoy… quería conocerte… pero al final no ha podido. Le dije que le traería otro día… ¿Te mencione que está embarazada? Hace poco nos enteramos que será una niña y espero nos des tu bendición para darle tu nombre, fue idea de mi esposa la verdad… Diciéndote esto, me hace dar cuenta de que en verdad ha pasado el tiempo… ¿Sabes? A veces sueño contigo, me sonríes tal y como solías hacerlo en aquel entonces… Si te soy sincero, pese a los años, aun no logro comprender como hiciste para sonreír de esa forma… mientras más tiempo pasa, más me cuesta comprenderlo… Sin embargo, te doy gracias por eso; porque estoy seguro que de no ser por ti, tal vez no sería quien soy hoy… Finalmente, quiero decirte que me seguiré esforzando en mi trabajo… aunque el principal motivo por el que decidí ser detective fue para atrapar a nuestros captores, creo que ahora me esforzare por ayudar y tal vez salvar a aquellos que lo necesiten…. Aunque no aspiró a ser ningún héroe o alguna de esas babosadas como dice Naruto, pero, creo que algo puedo hacer, no por nada soy un genio… En fin, creo que ya te he dicho todo lo que quería; de igual forma regresare unos días con mi esposa, así que el resto, y el resultado de la sentencia te lo diré entonces… **Adiós Hinata… y hasta luego…**


End file.
